lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Happily Ever After
Max Greevey and Mike Logan have a hunch that robbery is a cover for the real motive in the death of a millionaire in a parking garage. Plot Stone and Robinette suspect that someone else might be involved in the shooting of a married man, and go back to his wife, who was also wounded as they prepare their case. Cast Main cast * George Dzundza as Sergeant Max Greevey * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Philip Bosco as Defense Attorney Gordon Schell * Linda Atkinson as Detective Vitello * F.X. Vitolo as Detective Fenton Guest cast * Roxanne Hart as Janet Ralston * Bob Gunton as Gil Himes * Barton Heyman as Defense Attorney Victor Noris * Kelly Neal as Willie Tivnan * Meg Mundy as Helen Ralston * Chip Zien as Homeless Man * Caris Corfman as Public Defender Elizabeth Strickland * Richard Poe as Forensic Scientist * Doris Belack as Arraignment Judge Barrie J. Marton * Joyce Reehling as Ellen Kirst * Faith Prince as Tracy Stark * David Little as Matt Luck * Mary Elaine Monti as Dorothy Luck * Vanessa Williams as Vera * Aida Turturro as Carmen * Joseph Palmas as Liu * Joe Lisi as Morrell * Nancy Fichman as Magnani * Edward Seamon as Conrad * Steven Gilborn as Judge Marton * David Brisbin as Dr. Bennett * Louis Cantarini as Guard * Gregory Chase as Alan Ralston * Chester A. Sims II as Jury Foreman * Gilbert Cruz as Paramedic * Unknown as M.E. Borak (uncredited) References References Quotes :(Referring to the murder weapon) "...and guess who it was registered to?" "Himes, Gilbert?" "Nope. And not to Ralston, Janet, either." "Ralston, Alan? Great. He was killed with his own gun." : - Max Greevey, Benjamin Stone and Mike Logan "That's amazing. I know cops who been in shooting cases that can't remember their badge numbers afterwards. (Referring to the suspect.) Her husband gets shot, she gets shot, victim of a horrible crime, she remembers every second." : - Max Greevey "True love. They'd sell each other out for a nickel." : - Benjamin Stone "I thought you didn't believe in evil." "That's before I met Janet Ralston." "Either she's evil, or she's two years old. She wants what she wants when she wants it." : - Benjamin Stone and Adam Schiff "You don't scare me, Mr. Stone." "Oh, yes, I do, Mrs. Ralston. I scare you a great deal. And I should." : - Janet Ralston and Benjamin Stone "I hate horseback riding. Scares the hell out of me." "Scary for the horse, too." : - Max Greevey and Mike Logan "It's a crime of passion, Stone. Pure and simple." "A crime of passion is never pure, and it's certainly not simple." : - Gordon Schell and Benjamin Stone Background information and notes * This episode is based on the Charles "Chuck" Stuart case. In 1989, Stuart and his pregnant wife Carol were both shot. Carol Stuart died after her son, Christopher Stewart, was delivered two months early by cesarean section. The infant suffered seizures due to oxygen deprivation and died 17 days later after his father authorized discontinuing life support. The police suspected Willie Bennett (which led to inflamed racial hatred in Boston), but the case fell apart when Charles committed suicide less than three months after the murder on January 4, 1990 by jumping from the Tobin Bridge. His younger brother, Matthew, was able to clear Bennett by making a confession of his own and identified Charles Stuart as the killer. (Source: ). In the episode there are two references to the initial suspect, Willie Bennett. Actor David Brisbin plays Dr. Bennett and actor Kelly Neal appears as Willie Tivnan. * The Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode "Tangled" was also based on the Charles "Chuck" Stuart case. * This is actress Doris Belack's first appearance as Judge Margaret Barry. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes